


Клуб разбитых надежд

by ShNedzumi



Series: Не всем везет с соулмейтами [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Не всем везет с соулмейтами.





	

К двадцати годам Савада Тсунаеши научилась держать спину ровно. С идеально прямой спиной выходила она из особняка специального отряда убийц Вонголы.

Молодая Десятая.

Несостоявшаяся родственная душа.

Вязь букв на левом запястье, под тонким браслетом часов, горела.

Девушка думала, что все будет несколько... иначе.

\- Держитесь, Джудайме, - Гокудера принял из рук кейс с бумагами, воспользовался этим, чтобы прижаться на короткое мгновение плечом к плечу подруги и начальницы. - Не давайте им повода насмехаться над вами.

Тсуна коротко дернула подбородком. Гокудера-кун как всегда прав: если она сдастся, покажет свою слабость, сгорят набранные очки уважения от офицеров Варии, а их не так уж и много, поэтому не стоит рисковать.

Десятая опустилась на заднее сиденье автомобиля, расправила юбку и подождала, пока Гокудера займет место водителя. Мягко заурчал двигатель - как сытый кот - и машина тронулась, почти незаметно.

Девушка думала, что все будет несколько... иначе.

Скайрини Занзас.

Имя не японское, даже не английское, скорее итальянское, но это не удивило тринадцатилетнюю Саваду Тсунаеши. В конце концов, кто знает, может в будущем она станет журналисткой и сможет путешествовать по всему свету.

Имя появлялось на запястье у каждого человека в момент начала полового созревания.

Найти свою идеальную половинку - чем не мечта каждой девушки?

Только вот кто мог знать, что половинка Тсунаеши окажется грубой, несдержанной на язык, чертовски сильной, ненавидящей всю Тсуну целиком: от кончиков растрепанных волос до носочков туфель. Занзас ненавидел наследницу, хотел убить ее, поэтому Тсуна молчала. Хотя сердце разрывалось от осознания собственной никчемности. Ей не светит даже сбывшийся соулмейт. А ведь Тсунаеши так надеялась.

Занзас склонен разбивать мечты. Колыбель стерла имя, оно появилось только после встречи с Тсунаеши. В десятилетнем будущем Занзас ненавидел свою начальницу еще сильнее.

Тсунаеши хотела признаться. Ведь с кем строить отношения, как не с родственной душой? Ее отговаривали все: Хранители, репетитор, остальные Аркобалено и даже Девятый. До двадцати лет их слова работали. Тсунаеши нечего было предложить Занзасу, поэтому она спешила стать достойной его. Состоявшейся молодой леди. Лучшие отметки в старшей школе и институте, красный диплом - окончание на полтора года раньше срока. Титул Десятой и уважение Альянса. Все это она готова была предложить ему.

Когда Тсунаеши осознала, что достигла всего, чего хотела, поняла, что больше не к чему стремиться, решила попробовать поговорить с Занзасом не только на тему отчетности. Вроде бы их отношения слегка улучшились. По крайней мере, Скуало больше не просили передать кровавые угрозы.

Оказывается, Занзас ждал все это время, ждал, когда она сломается и придет первой.

\- Ты правда считаешь, что бросишь к ногам Вонголу, и я прибегу, как послушная собачонка? - алые глаза насмехались, красивые губы кривились в оскале. Тсунаеши держала плечи ровно - как учил Реборн. - Да вся семья не стоит того, чтобы быть мужем незрелой, некрасивой соплячки, созданной лишь для возвышенных речей и дрожащей от простого выстрела. Если бы ты знала, Савада, как я тебя презираю! - с каким удовольствием произнес он эти слова, с каким наслаждением ждал ее слез.

Тсунаеши не помнила, как развернулась и вышла прочь из кабинета. Вслед ей несся громовой хохот абсолютно счастливого унижениями своей жертвы человека. Занзасу не нужна родственная душа.

Варийцы проводили ее взглядами, ни один не сказал ни слова, не хохотнул, ни пожалел сюсюкающим тоном. Потому что этого Тсунаеши им бы точно не простила.

Десятой хватило сил дойти до машины, гордо сесть, выпрямившись, не проронив ни слезинки, и уехать.

Ее надежды разбились с оглушительным звоном, осталось лишь резаться об осколки.

В равной степени мешались отвращение к себе, к своей наивной вере в хорошее даже в таком человеке, как Занзас, с горячим стыдом унижения. Да, о нем никто не вспомнит и не заговорит, не в Вонголе, но... она будет знать. Порою этого более, чем достаточно.

В особняке, отослав явно беспокоящегося Гокудеру, Тсунаеши вытащила из бара бутылку и пошла на поиски того единственного человека, который сможет ее понять.

Шамал ничего не сказал, смахнул со второго стула какие-то бумаги и пустые ампулы, приглашающим жестом простер руку. Тсунаеши с оглушительным стуком опустила бутылку на стол и заняла место.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб разбившихся надежд, Савада, - хмыкнул Трайдент, отъезжая к телефону. - Сейчас третьего члена позову. Будем обмывать твое вступление, - скептическим взглядом окинул подношение. - Маловато будет, надо попросить принести.

Все это время он набирал номер телефона. Трубку на том конце провода подняли, Трайдент быстро заговорил на итальянском. Тсунаеши не вслушивалась в переливы речи, она гипнотизировала бутылку. Впервые в жизни хотелось напиться, забыться.

За пять минут Трайдент успел организовать тарелку с ломтиками лимона, бутерброды с красной рыбой, откуда-то выудил слоеное печенье.

Хлопнула дверь. На пороге показался Реборн, помахал пакетом с суши, вторую руку оттягивали две бутылки.

\- Не повторяй "я же говорил", - поморщилась Тсунаеши.

Репетитор фыркнул, притащил себе третий стул.

\- Не буду, - согласно кивнул. - Скажу, что я предупреждал, Никчемная Тсуна.

Девушка вздохнула и приняла бокал.

\- За расширившийся клуб, - провозгласил тост Трайдент, с удовольствием пригубив напиток. Рядом Реборн щурился от наслаждения.

Тсунаеши сделала глоток, закашлялась. Ей приходилось пить на приемах, но тогда дело ограничивалось бокалом шампанского, в крайнем случае, другого легкого вина. Огненная жидкость обожгла горло, растеклась по языку, принеся с собой нотку древесного аромата, изюма, каких-то трав и меда. Надо же, Реборн не поскупился, вытряс лучшее из своей заначки.

Десятая наткнулась на собрание "клуба" пару лет назад. Пьянки Реборна с Трайдентом возникали спонтанно, в любое место и время, когда одному становилось плохо, другой поддерживал и протягивал руку и алкогольную заначку. По пьяни Трайдент поделился, как стать членом клуба.

Надо всего лишь быть неудачником в любви.

Парой Шамала являлась Лавина. Именно поэтому он сделал из ее сына киллера, воспитал его, обучил всему, что знает и умеет сам, по-своему заботился. И в Японию он поехал не по просьбе собутыльника, а потому, что там должен был оказаться Гокудера.

На запястье Реборна за столько лет не поблекло имя Луче.

И вот теперь Савада Тсунаеши, молодая Десятая Вонголы, присоединилась к Клубу разбившихся надежд.

Не всем везет с соулмейтами.

Это стало вторым тостом. Его произнесла сама Савада.

 

\- Вро-о-ой! Савада, ты совсем... - Скуало ворвался в кабинет босса Вонголы, бросил на стол стопку бумаг и сверху прихлопнул тяжелыми ладонями.

Тсунаеши спокойно взглянула на длинные пальцы, смявшие некоторые листы, прошлась по линиям перчаток, рукавам униформы и наконец подняла глаза на неожиданного, но не то, чтобы нежданного визитера.

\- Что конкретно не устраивает всю Варию в общем и Занзаса конкретно? - девушка гордилась собственным спокойствием.

Алко-терапия "клуба" и постоянные встречи сделали свое дело: Тсунаеши сумела пережить унижение. Начни они с Занзасом встречаться, было бы гораздо хуже, тогда к унижению примешалась бы боль от разбитого сердца. Но, как цинично заметил Реборн, боссу Варии всегда не хватало терпения и умения выжидать. Если он планировал уничтожить Саваду морально, нужно было начать с ней встречаться. Занзас не смог переступить через себя.

За что Савада, спустя два месяца, была ему искренне благодарна.

\- Ты забрасываешь нас миссиями, - прищурил красивые серые глаза Скуало. Тсуна отстранено заметила, что капитан Варии хорош собой, не смазливый, но резкий, властный. Такие непременно привлекают девушек пачками.

Раньше она не замечала остальных мужчин, ведь у нее была Мечта. Теперь Тсунаеши смеялась над собственной наивностью, теперь она не отодвигала на задний план воспитание Вонголы и выучку Реборна, не скрывалась от них за розовыми очками.

\- Это слишком мелочно для тебя, Савада, - ядовито прошипел Скуало. - Если хочешь отомстить боссу...

\- Это - последствие глупости и несдержанности вашего босса, - не менее ядовито парировала Тсуна, швырнула в мужчину папку со списком новых миссий. - Лучше бы поискали "крота" среди своих. Кто-то "слил" семьям Альянса наш с Занзасом приватный разговор, теперь они активно пробуют Вонголу на зуб. Как же так, донна Вонгола, Десятый босс, истинная наследница Примо, та, которую называют Новой Первой, кровь от крови сильнейшего человека Италии того времени, позволяет так с собой обходиться безродному щенку с каплей наследия вора-Рикардо, укравшего у Примо титул босса, - количеством яда в ее голосе можно было захлебнуться. - Неужели она так быстро размякла? Или мафия сломала ее? И это меньшее, что я слышала на приемах. Репутация Вонголы подмочена, и я намерена это исправить. Разъездов в моем расписании стоит не меньше, чем у вас. Если это все, можешь быть свободен. В папке новые миссии с краткими характеристиками, отчеты жду через месяц. Советую не опаздывать.

Если в начале разговора Скуало скрипел зубами, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крики, то теперь он просто сдержанно кивнул, повернулся и вышел. Тсуна отметила интересную бледность капитана Варии.

Сами виноваты. Вария - боевики, они никогда не допускались на приемы, организованные семьями Альянса, на собраниях мелькали разве что в виде телохранителей и силовой поддержки. Откуда им знать, сколько грязи вылилось на Вонголу и голову Десятой за короткие два месяца.

Зато теперь Тсуна не сомневалась, что Скуало жилы порвет, но вычислит предателя и накажет по всей строгости.

Заодно соберет все слухи, чтобы проверить, правду ли говорила Десятая. Передаст их Занзасу, а тот, при всей своей нелюбви к Тсуне, обожает Вонголу. То, что он сделал своим поступком...

Станет отличным щелчком по носу.

Нужно запирать двери и лучше проверять людей на преданность.

Вопреки ожиданиям Скуало, не было ни капли злорадства. Разговор дался тяжело, но дальше будет легче. Она пережила кризис, она справится.

Тсунаеши вздохнула, ослабила ленту на шее.

Ей срочно нужно выпить.

Реборна и Шамала она нашла на малой веранде особняка. Репетитор насмешливо зааплодировал ученице, мафиозный доктор демонстративно щелкнул кнопкой прослушки.

\- Замечательный концерт, просто очаровательный. Горжусь тобой, - с ядом, язвительно, но это же Реборн.

Тсунаеши хмыкнула и, как подрубленная, рухнула в плетеное кресло. Как по волшебству перед ней оказался бокал с коньяком.

\- Не боишься спиться? - поинтересовался репетитор.

\- Это будет самая дурацкая смерть в истории Вонголы, - фыркнула девушка. - Босс умер от отравления алкоголем.

Реборн с Трайдентом нагло заржали.

\- Почему ты уверена, что "крот" из Варии?

\- Потому что со мной в той поездке был лишь Гокудера, а он языком трепать не станет, - Тсунаеши покрутила бокал. - К тому же... я точно знаю, кто является осведомителем конкурентов. На данный момент в особняке работает четыре человека из других семей, трое в штате прислуги, один - мелкий, ничего не решающий аналитик. Хибари вычислил их еще в самом начале, но не стал убивать. Дезу иногда тоже полезно скормить и послушать.

Реборн снова похлопал, Трайдент налил новую порцию.

\- Ты изменилась, - заметил он.

Янтарная жидкость лизала прозрачные бока, стакан холодил пальцы, пока Тсунаеши задумчиво покачивала напиток. Реборн понимающе хмыкнул. Он-то знал.

\- Ничего нового я на самом деле не совершаю, - наконец, заговорила Савада, поднимая глаза на собеседников. - Все это методы Реборна и Вонголы. Просто... раньше я позволяла себе мечтать и надеяться, а теперь... - горько помотала головой и махом выпила порцию. - Теперь надежды разбились, и выучка вырвалась на передний план.

\- Ты можешь его вернуть, если захочешь.

В саду пели птицы, журчал спрятанный за раскидистыми кустами роз фонтан. Мирное время, благолепие, трудно представить, что где-то там, за стенами резиденции Такеши убивает очередного неудачника, рискнувшего обокрасть первую семью мафии. Здесь царило спокойствие, умиротворение.

Тсунаеши научилась принимать жестокие решения. Ее уже не испугаешь трупом, который нужно спрятать. Нет, теперь она не поверит на слово, предпочтет пустить контрольный в голову. Именно поэтому киллер-пересмешник старается не разыгрывать юную Вонголу.

Она отдала Мукуро Вендиче.

Она оторвала крылья Бьякурану, а затем убила его.

Она чуть не обрекла на смерть все семейство Шимон.

По ее приказу регулярно убивает Вария.

Она - молодая Вонгола.

\- Я не смогу жить с человеком, который меня презирает. Вряд ли что-то изменится.

Говорят, нельзя противостоять судьбе и имени на своем запястье. Соулмейт - это единственный возможный вариант. Люди стараются не задумываться о том, что в мире миллиарды таких же одиноких. Как среди них отыскать одного-единственного? Многие женятся или выходят замуж за понравившегося человека и всю жизнь носят на руке имя другого человека.

Тсуне предстоит стать одной из них.

\- Разрешите присоединиться?

Девушка широко улыбнулась, позволила обнять себя, чмокнуть в щеку. Дино всегда были рады видеть в особняке Вонголы. Вместе со своей неуклюжестью он привозил солнечный свет и заряд оптимизма. Каваллоне никогда не унывал, всегда улыбался. Тсуна подозревала, что убивал он тоже с улыбкой, мрачной и решительной.

Но сейчас не хотелось об этом думать.

\- А у тебя кто?

Реборн даже не задавался вопросом, кто растрепал Дино про "клуб". В конце концов, если ученик не сумел отыскать хотя бы одну тайну у учителя, это никчемный ученик. Никчемным Дино не был.

Каваллоне отодвинул манжету рубашки.

Тсуна хмыкнула.

Кто бы мог подумать.

Хибари Кея.

\- Ну-у, все не так печально, - сжала ладонь друга. - Вы можете быть вместе, - ее передернуло от мысли о "быть вместе" с Хибари. Контрол-фрик, помешанный на дисциплине. И это еще мягкая характеристика.

У самой не лучше.

Дино отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Я пытался подойти к нему, но... - вздрогнул, глаза потемнели, в них заплясала горечь поражения. - Все, что я могу предложить - стать моим любовником. Каваллоне нужны наследники, никто не гарантирует, что жена сумеет делить меня с ним. Или что он сумеет нормально относиться к моей супруге. Как-то не хочется найти ее труп одним прекрасным днем.

Дино прав. Хибари тот еще собственник. Он должен быть на сто процентов уверен в том, что человек принадлежит ему. Какими бы штампами в паспорте тот не обладал.

Как всегда под руку вякнула интуиция. Вонголе тоже требуются наследники, рано или поздно ее заставят выйти замуж. Так почему бы самой не выбрать, пока есть возможность?

Как и любой девушке, Тсунаеши хотелось большой и чистой любви, романтики, свиданий, первых, жарких поцелуев, однако ее "долго и счастливо" разбилось в особняке Варии. А еще до этого стало тусклым и невыразительным в тот день, когда к ней пришел репетитор-киллер.

Она не имеет права тащить в Вонголу постороннего человека, обрекать его на ужас вечного страха за семью, за друзей. Страха, от которого не спишь по ночам, ворочаешься, от которого щемит сердце, и болит поутру голова.

Дино - идеальный вариант. С их браком объединятся две могущественные семьи, верхушка Альянса, их наследники смогут управлять теневым бизнесом Италии. Несмотря на то, что Дино тоже обладатель Небесного пламени, оно отличается от огня Вонголы, поэтому не будет проблем с церемонией наследования.

А еще Дино хороший человек, добрый, честный, открытый. Тсуна могла не сомневаться, что он всегда придет на помощь, поддержит, что он будет уважать ее, как свою жену, любить их детей.

К ней не станет ревновать Хибари, она сумеет отпустить супруга, сумеет объяснить детям, почему у родителей разные спальни.

Тсунаеши мечтала о большой семье, о друзьях, теперь придется решать этот вопрос в рамках Вонголы.

Не всем везет с соулмейтами.

Ее тонкие пальцы лежали на широкой ладони, Дино разговаривал с бывшим учителем и поглаживал костяшки под почти прозрачной кожей так естественно и непринужденно, как будто делал это всегда. В его присутствии всегда дышалось легко.

Занзас объяснил, что она не заслуживает любви своей родственной души. Но... она заслужила семью. Друзей-Хранителей, нормального супруга, обычного счастья.

\- Дино, - она отвлекла друга, - нам нужно поговорить.

На лице Каваллоне отразилось недоумение, но он кивнул и послушно поднялся. Тсуна отметила, что в ее присутствии, даже без Ромарио, Дино никогда не спотыкался.

Она может помочь своему другу, своему Хранителю Облака, так почему бы и нет?

 

Зал гудит, переполненный людьми. Все семьи Альянса прислали своих представителей, дабы засвидетельствовать почтение намечающемуся союзу Вонголы и Каваллоне. Кого-то он может не устраивать, кого-то - откровенно пугать. Но ни те, ни другие не рискнут высказать свое неудовольствие и тем самым вызвать гнев Десятых боссов.

Да еще в присутствии Варии.

Тсунаеши сделала глоток шампанского из бокала и машинально погладила кольцо, подаренное Дино. Тонкая полоска искусно вырезанного цветочного орнамента и маленький камушек цвета морской волны. Скромное, но изысканное. Оливьеро, первый босс Каваллоне, специально заказал его у мастера для своей невесты Флоры. С тех пор оно передавалось в семье из поколения в поколение, последней носила данное украшение мать Дино. Как, смеясь, заявил сам Мустанг, оно означало окончательный выбор. Потому что боссы Каваллоне женились только один раз и не разводились.

Даже если у супругов были раздельные спальни.

Это внушало определенные надежды.

В комплект к кольцу Дино подарил браслет, тонкий, изящный, с тем же орнаментом. Закрывающий имя на запястье.

Взгляд сам зацепился за заколку из перьев и хвоста енота. Удивительным образом данное украшение гармонировало со строгой униформой Варии. Тсунаеши потеряла дар речи, когда увидела обновленный отряд. На прием по случаю помолвки босса они все заявились в строгих вечерних костюмах, даже Белл где-то оставил свою неизменную корону.

Десятая подозревала благотворное влияние капитана и выписанных им... пинков. Как донесли ее шпионы в Варии, Скуало до-олго орал и распинался насчет поддержания чести и доброго имени семьи. Прилетело даже боссу. Занзас не сопротивлялся.

Пригласить Варию было идеей Тсуны.

\- Всегда знал, что женщины коварны, - заявил на это Шамал.

А Реборн усмехнулся.

С одной стороны, это можно посчитать актом мазохизма, хотя на самом деле в глубине души тлело злорадное удовлетворение. Ей хотелось таким образом отомстить Занзасу. Прокричать: "Вот, смотри! У меня все в порядке! Я и без тебя буду счастлива!"

Судя по пылающему взгляду босса Варии, ей это вполне удалось. Тсунаеши весь вечер ускользала от его попыток пересечься, была мила, любезничала с союзниками, принимала поздравления, встречала гордым разворотом плеч возможных противников. Обнималась с теми, кого считала друзьями - Шимон, Джинглио Неро, Лонгчемп.

\- Тсуна! - Дино делал вид, что не спешит, улыбался, прижимая к себе невесту.

Руки его дрожали, он покрылся испариной, а на щеках пылал еле заметный румянец.

\- Кея здесь! - прошептал он, чуть шевеля губами, чтобы не засекли возможные недоброжелатели.

Пылающий взор обжег лопатки, Тсуна лишь повела плечами. Ей не до Занзаса, появились проблемы покрупнее.

Хибари, только прослышав о помолвке Каваллоне, сразу взял длительную миссию и куда-то смотался. Савада даже не успела ничего ему объяснить. Дозваться его было нереально, как ни старалась Тсуна.

\- Где он?

\- В саду, - все еще бледный, как смерть, прошептал Каваллоне.

\- Я поговорю с ним, - девушка решительно оправила платье, проверила прическу. - Как я выгляжу?

На губах друга расцвела добрая улыбка.

\- Как всегда восхитительна, - поцеловал тонкие пальцы своей уже невесты.

А ведь так сопротивлялся, кричал, будто подруга сошла с ума, когда предложила данный вариант. Тсуне удалось донести собственную мысль, Дино уехал загруженный, думал долго - целый месяц! Но в конце концов согласился. Видимо, просмотрел варианты возможных невест. Тсунаеши тоже видела "брачные выкладки" по Альянсу. Это ведь только Внешние советники могут позволить себе жениться по любви в далекой Японии, у боссов все по-другому.

Сад Вонголы - произведение искусства. Кусты роз, жасмина, магнолий и гортензий, среди которых петляют узкие каменные дорожки, ведущие к изящным беседкам и парочке фонтанов. Тсунаеши любила прятаться в самых отдаленных уголках, когда только стала Десятой, и слушать крики разыскивающих ее Хранителей. Это помогало уложить мысли и прийти в себя. Как будто снова побывала в Намимори.

Хибари методично истребляет алое, как кровь, вино в окружении лиловых орхидей. Прямой, как палка, невыразимо красивый в своем деловом костюме с фиолетовой рубашкой. Тсуна понимала, что нашел в нем Дино, почему влюбился без оглядки. Мальчишка вырос, повзрослел. Как и они сами.

\- Поздравляю, зверек, - как всегда Хибари уловил движение за несколько шагов, но не пошевелился. Бутылка выпала из пальцев, покатилась к своим двум товаркам. Тсунаеши вздохнула. Этому вину можно было бы найти другое применение.

Впервые она почувствовала себя все понимающей Арией, вынужденной вот так же мирить мальчишек из ее семьи. По крайней мере, смотрела Аркобалено точно также. А сейчас таким взглядом созерцает настоящее и будущее Юни.

\- Он мой друг, самый лучший выбор из того, что может предложить Альянс, - Тсунаеши встала рядом. Ее светло-бежевое, как жемчуг, платье белело в ночи, опустившейся на сад, мерцало в отблеске огней из бального зала, где проходил прием. Плечом она ощущала тепло товарища. - А еще он знает, что ко мне ты ревновать не будешь, а я не буду ревновать к тебе. Все, что мне нужно, это одна ночь с ним. Хочу, чтобы он стал... первым, - щеки загорелись.

Вспомнилось, как она мечтала о подобном в отношении Занзаса.

Не всем везет с соулмейтами.

Ей хотелось, чтобы первым стал хороший человек, которого она любила. Симпатии должно хватить. Тем более - не будем лукавить - Дино великолепен и сексуален, а уж как сложен...

\- Потом можем суррогатное материнство попробовать, - разговор давался нелегко, но она обязана переступить через себя, если не хочет потерять Облако.

Хибари развернулся, резко, по чуть расширившимся глазам Тсунаеши поняла, что ее слова достигли нелюдимого Хранителя.

\- Жить мы будем в особняке Каваллоне, он не менее защищен, чем вонгольский. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал начальником моей личной охраны - таково мое условие при переезде.

Она в слишком многом уступает, но ведь... в самом деле, какая ей разница, где жить? Богатая резиденция с четырехсотлетней историей так и не смогла стать Тсуне домом, сравниться с маленьким домиком в Намимори.

Поэтому ей легче переехать, чем Дино, который жил в своем особняке с рождения.

\- Привезешь маму на свадьбу? Позаботишься о ее безопасности? - тихо, едва слышно, отвернувшись от Хранителя.

Рядом раздался шорох, теплые, мозолистые пальцы коснулись ее озябшей руки.

В первый и последний раз Хранитель Облака Вонголы Хибари Кея встал на колени перед своим боссом.

Кея уже ушел, а Тсунаеши все еще стояла и смотрела на бархатные лепестки цветов. Наверное, она должна испытывать головокружительное счастье, однако внутри была лишь тихая радость. Ей бы искрить, фонтанировать, но ее хватало лишь на теплую улыбку.

\- Ты совершаешь ошибку, мусор, - Занзаса позвала сама тьма.

Тсунаеши подняла голову, вариец давил своей широкоплечей, массивной фигурой, окружавшим его флером опасности. С ним она бы горела от страсти, от ненависти, от жгучей, бесполезной любви.

Потому что Занзасу это не надо.

\- Не думаю, - покачала головой Тсуна, ненавидя себя за румянец на щеках.

Вариец хмыкнул и неожиданно притянул к себе. Тсуна ойкнула, когда обветренные губы коснулись ее собственных в жадном поцелуе, грозящем погрести ее под лавиной эмоций. Занзас брал, грубо, беспощадно, ничего не давая взамен, он душил ее своим огнем, своей яростью, желанием заклеймить. Тсуна задыхалась в жаре, исходящем от крепкого тела. Оттолкнуть его не получалось, руки слишком слабы, а зажигать пламя нельзя. Голова кружилась, ноги подкашивались. Тсунаеши била по обтянутым дорогой тканью плечам, стонала в яростный рот. Метка на руке пульсировала, рассылая огонь по всему телу. Тсунаеши выгнулась, стараясь прижаться крепче.

И отшатнулась, когда вариец отпустил ее. На губах его царила широкая ухмылка.

А к виску был прижат пистолет. Реборн ласково улыбался из темноты. Рядом покручивал в пальцах дротик Трайдент Шамал.

\- Еще одна подобная выходка, и ни одна дама тебе больше не понадобится, - недвусмысленно посмотрел на вздыбившуюся ширинку Реборн, улыбка его стала откровенно паскудной.

Как у и Занзаса. Скайрини поднял руки и отошел.

\- Занзас, - окликнула его пришедшая в себя Тсуна. Вариец обернулся. - Единственную ошибку я совершила, когда пришла к тебе.

На миг в алых глазах полыхнул гнев, и девушка испытала злорадное чувство торжества, поняв, что испортила вкус "победы" своему бывшему противнику. Тот резко развернулся и ушел к гостям, а девушка перевела дыхание.

\- Чем ты можешь объяснить подобное поведение, Тсуна? - Леон уже перебрался на шляпу киллера.

\- Это был мой первый поцелуй, я не знала, чего ожидать.

Бывший Аркоблалено поперхнулся заготовленной ядовитой тирадой.

\- Иди сюда, - проворчал он, прихватывая подбородок ученицы. Прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам, по телу тут же потекло успокаивающее тепло. - Невеста не должна целоваться с другим.

\- В следующий раз дай ему по яйцам, - посоветовал Трайдент.

Тсунаеши коротко - насколько позволяла железная хватка Реборна - кивнула.

По яйцам - так по яйцам.

 

Тсунаеши двадцать два, и она стоит в комнатке невесты в главном соборе Сицилии.

Красивое белое платье - месячный труд лучших мастериц Италии - облегает тело, как перчатка, повторяет каждое движение, подчеркивает достоинства, позади струится серебристая дымка шлейфа.

Никогда еще Тсунаеши не чувствовала себя такой красивой.

Рядом всхлипывает от счастья мама, вытирает аккуратно слезы кружевным платочком, хотя могла бы и не бояться, ведь на ней нет ни грамма косметики.

\- Я так счастлива, родная... - шепчут непослушные губы.

Тсуна улыбается. Ей двадцать два, и она научилась радоваться мелочам. Ей не нужны глобальные перемены или приключения, достаточно мирного дня без проблем, друзей рядом, поддержки Дино, встреч "клуба". Она научилась быть счастливой.

Занзас до последнего не оставлял попыток "образумить" ее, увести у Дино. От его злых поцелуев кружилась голова, нежные прикосновения Каваллоне не могли с ним сравниться. И если бы Тсуна сбежала, это стало бы настоящим ударом по репутации Вонголы. Но даже не это останавливало девушку. Занзас так и не понял, что дело именно в личности жениха. Тсунаеши могла бросить ради него кого угодно, но только не Дино. Так предать, обмануть доверие она не могла.

Еще интуиция подсказывала, что Занзас... не любит ее. Ему нужно подтверждение своей власти, нужно падение Савады, как личности, нужно сломать ее. Этого допустить Тсуна не могла ни в коей мере.

Мама махнула рукой и вышла из комнаты, Савада еще раз оправила платье, чувствуя, как скручиваются внутренности от волнения.

Она научилась противостоять поцелуям Занзаса, научилась любить не бурное, сжигающее до костей пламя, но тихую страсть Дино.

К тому же... Хибари. Обдумав все, Облако внес ее в список своего "имущества", а свое он привык защищать до последней капли крови. Как правило, крови противника. Не раз и не два Хибари дрался с Занзасом, побеждал, заставлял отступить. Это служило для Тсуны напоминанием, стимулом перебороть себя и свою постыдную слабость.

От нее зависят отношения друзей.

Не всем везет с соулмейтами.

Реборн уже ждал у начала дорожки. Тсунаеши выхватила взглядом темные фигуры варийцев, охранявших церемонию, кислое лицо их предводителя - укол злорадной радости, но такой слабый, что не стоит внимания. Дино - вот, кто имел значение. Восхищение в его глазах, радостная улыбка. И собственное бьющееся в горле сердце.

\- Не упади, Никчемная Тсуна, - на ухо едва слышно шепнул Реборн.

В другое время Тсунаеши обязательно бы ударила его локотком, но не сейчас. Потом отомстит, на очередной встрече "клуба".

Что бы она без них делала? Трайдент с Реборном промыли мозги, поставили их на место.

Тсуна вложила пальцы в ладонь жениха и повернулась к священнику. Пусть она японка, Альянс ожидает другого. Все должно быть по правилам.

Прожигающий спину алый взгляд уже не имел значения.

 

Тсунаеши тридцать пять. Теперь она точно понимает, как живут члены Клуба разбитых надежд. С пустотой внутри, с невозможностью любить кого-то во всю душу, всем сердцем, с глупыми попытками заменить незаменяемое, отдать себя другому, хотя бы частично.

В их единственную ночь Дино был ласков и нежен, а еще до безумия страстен. Тсунаеши узнала наслаждение до боли, до вскипающих на ресницах слез.

Но это все было не то. Не то головокружение, потеря земли под ногами, которое она ощущала от одного лишь поцелуя с Занзасом.

Все не то.

Члены "клуба" ищут себя в другом. Будь то выпивка Шамала или ученики Реборна, они стараются жить, потому что ничего другого не остается.

Для Тсунаеши ее жизнью стали дети.

Через год после ее свадьбы Занзас женился. На потрясающе красивой итальянке со знатными корнями. Он привез ее на знакомство с донной и смотрел так, будто хвастался. Тсунаеши и Софии - так звали девушку - стало даже немного неудобно. Но донна взяла себя в руки, пообещала защиту, подарила пребывание на острове семьи в качестве свадебного подарка.

А потом напилась с Шамалом, чтобы унять жжение в груди.

На следующее утро, протрезвев, она заявилась к Дино и потребовала себе ребенка.

Ей нужно было не просто отвлечься, ей нужен был другой смысл жизни, кроме проклятой метки на руке. Кроме разбитых надежд.

Нана-младшая стала спасением матери. За нею пришел Оливьеро. Тсуна обожала своих детей, готова была мир за них перевернуть.

Переживания ушли на задний план, однако от этого одиночество не становилось менее сильным. Не зря судьба выбирает соулмейта, она заставляет тянуться к тому, у кого метка с твоим именем. Тсунаеши не могла избавиться от мысли, что с Занзасом все было бы иначе. Что это она, а не София получала бы его поцелуи. Одновременно с тем было страшно. Дино не давил ее личность, не лишал права голоса, Тсуна являлась полноценным членом их маленькой странной семьи. С Занзасом... все было бы иначе. Это пугало.

Только с родственной душой можно испытать полное, безграничное счастье.

Тсунаеши была этого лишена.

Потому что сейчас, став взрослой, понимала, какую цену пришлось бы заплатить за семейную жизнь с Занзасом. И не была к этому готова.

Рядом завозился Хибари, поерзал щекой по округлому животику, прислушиваясь к чему-то таинственному, слышимому только ему одному.

Хранитель Облака больше не вставал на колени перед своим боссом. Но Хибари Кея опускался перед женой своего соулмейта.

Ему нравились дети, он любил их, учил драться, заниматься расследованиями. Ками, да он даже пытался показать им, как пишутся правильные отчеты! И это в семь-то лет! Тсунаеши чуть его не прибила.

Тсуна расслабилась, откинулась на спинку пляжного лежака. Они проводили время с семьей на острове Вонголы. Вдалеке играли Дино с детьми, прогуливались Хранители. Рядом расположился Шамал. А Хибари караулил Тсуну.

\- Кея, - женщина провела по густым волосам. Хранитель вопросительно поднял брови, - принеси мне попить, пожалуйста.

Хибари молча поднялся и направился к мини-бару, которым заведовала Хару. По дороге зыркнул на Занзаса, но промолчал. Отношения их так и не наладились.

\- Больно он послушный, - подозрительно прищурился Шамал.

\- Ну, так это его ребенок, - пожала плечами Тсуна, поглаживая животик.

Киллер присвистнул, но никак не прокомментировал.

Тсунаеши только улыбнулась. Это ведь и ее ребенок тоже, с Кеей они не спали, так что отношения практически не изменились. Они с Дино соулмейты и заслуживают еще одну связующую ниточку.

\- Ты счастлива? - задал неожиданный вопрос Трайдент.

Тсунаеши посмотрела на играющих вдалеке детей, на Дино, на Кею, движущегося обратно с подносом. Вместе с напитками он тащил и легкий перекус будущей мамочке.

Взгляд остановился на мрачном Занзасе, на бледно улыбающейся Софии. Тогда, отвергая Тсуну, Скайрини не понимал, что без соулмейта невозможно полное счастье. Что мысль о том, как кто-то, предназначенный только тебе, принадлежит кому-то другому, отравляет мысли каждый день.

Тсуна научилась с этим справляться. Так или иначе. А вот Занзас - нет.

\- Я не счастлива, - честно призналась бывшая Савада. Затем взглянула и открыто, искренне: - Но мне хорошо.

Это было самым главным.


End file.
